


In Your Arms

by tin2lo



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 04:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12183336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tin2lo/pseuds/tin2lo
Summary: Noctis used to be able to fall asleep anywhere, no matter what.  But lately, there’s been only one way he can fall asleep.





	In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Written for FFXV Rare Pairs Week 2017
> 
> Day 6: Spooning

Noctis valued his sleep.  He loved his sleep.  Everyone and their mothers in all of Lucis to Tenebrae could tell you that.  But for some strange reason, sleep was becoming a rarity for him and he didn’t understand why.

It used to be that he could fall asleep anywhere for no particular reason.  Even if he didn’t feel tired, he could still easily fall asleep.  The throne room, the dinner table, the regalia…literally anywhere.  He was even able to sleep through the cries of Luna and Nyx’s newborn.  But nowadays it seemed as though he couldn’t even fall asleep in his own bed.

Noctis wished Stella was there.  The Nox Fleuret sisters usually knew what to say to make him feel better.  But Luna was busy balancing oracle duties and a newborn while Stella was in Tenebrae visiting her brother.  But he and Stella had gotten a lot closer since their wedding and honeymoon last month that she usually knew what bothered him and how to fix it.  Really, he couldn’t wait for his wife to return from her trip.

His father said that his sleep deprivation problems came from the stress of taking on more responsibility.

Ignis said his body must’ve been balancing itself out by staying awake to make up for the excessive amounts of sleeping he already did.

Prompto suggested a change in pillows and addition of plush.

Gladio said he just needed to get laid again.  To which Noctis blushed heavily before striking at Gladio with his engine blade.

That night Noctis laid in bed and as usual tossed and turned into the early hours.  He finally had enough and chose to lay on his side and closed his eyes tight.  He was going to sleep tonight whether his body wanted him to or not.

Noctis was so focused on trying to fall asleep that he didn’t even register the bedroom door opening and someone entering.  It wasn’t until he felt the opposite side of the bed shift and felt arms wrap around him that he realized he wasn’t alone anymore.  He smiled as he felt familiar arms wrap around him.

“You’re back early.”

Stella smiled as she moved her head closer to his ear, never letting go of her grip on him.  “I am.”  She placed a kiss on the back of his head as she felt him relaxing into her embrace.  “I love you.”

Noctis couldn’t even reply back because he was already falling asleep in her arms.  In the morning he would wake up to find that the two of them had shifted and that rather than her spooning him, she was now asleep in between his arms.  He would have to teach Stella the joys of napping because it seemed that the only way he’d ever get to sleep was if he had her in his arms or wrapped around hers.


End file.
